


Welcome home

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, First Meetings, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Scott McCall's Anchor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: request fic by astrospace...His first night in Beacon Hill starts off with a bloody teen and a werewolf, he can't wait for the sun to rise.





	Welcome home

The car hit a pothole and making the teen jumped waking up, he looked around the car not remembering where he was for a moment until he looked at his father, he blinked and then rubbed his eyes “Sorry kido, didn’t mean to wake you.” Stiles smiled weakly as he pulled his hoodie closer around himself.   
“It’s fine.” He tells him, he turns in his seat and grabs the water bottle back and then sits back down and takes a mouthful from. Then looks back out the window at the moving scenery, its night and it was difficult to see what was out there apart from trees lots and lots of trees he looked down at his watched and sees it’s been a little over an hour since they left the airport. “How far now?” He asked as he stretched himself.  
“About another half hour,” John tells him, Stiles nods and pulled his feet up onto the seat and warped his arms around his knees. John looked back at him for a moment before looking back at the road “I-I know I have been there much over the last 3 years and what happens with your mother…”  
“Dad I don’t hate you for leaving, mum didn’t either.” Stiles said, “You’re still my hero.” Stiles smiled sadly. 

John placed his hand on Stiles' knee and squeezed it gently before putting it back on the wheel “So I was thinking after we get you settled in your room and unpacked we can order pizza?” He asked, Stiles, looked up at him and tilted his head.   
“Isn’t your blood pressure to high?” The teen asked, John, frowned and shook his head chuckling.   
“Did you mother tell you that?” He bites his lip before looking at his son, wondering if he could say things like that so soon after accident.  
“She said you weren’t taking care of yourself.” John sighed with a weak smile “I don’t mind cooking?” He whispered   
“Let’s take a night off, one pizza shared between a grown teen and his old man won’t hurt, and I do have a bowl of salad leaves.” He tells him, Stiles smiled weakly.   
“Alright, can I have a beer?”   
“Just the one.” John smiles at him. 

Stiles rested his head on the car seat and just looked out the window, it’s been a week since his mum died. It was an accident or so everyone keeps telling him her car got run off the road and she hit her head on the steering wheel and just never woke up. Stiles was no fool he caught sights of photos of the car it looks like she came off second best with the hound of the Baskervilles. He knew his dad was suspicious especially as Granny survived the crash with no injuries, she won’t say a word as to what happens in leading up to the crash or afterwards. John had no choice but to place her in a nursing home when she started lashing out at people. “Oh one more thing, just don’t go out after dark okay there is some strange animal running around Beacon Hills mauling people,” John tells him, Stiles frowns at him and just kept quiet.

They weren’t far from town now and Stiles was asking questions about Hale family “How do you know about the Hale family?” John asked Stiles, frowns as he watched fog start to drift onto the road.   
“One of them came to see mum, I don’t know what it was about. But I heard the woman say Beacon Hills.” Stiles tells him,   
“I didn’t know, but I will find out.” He mumbled, suddenly something jumped in front of the car forcing John to stop. Blinking in shock Stiles watched as the red-eyed creature run off back into the woods. “Stiles are you okay?” The sheriff asked as he looked at his son.   
“W-What was that?” He asked  
“I don’t know…” There was a scream coming from the woods making John pull out a gun from the glove box. “Stay here!” He tells him and then gets out of the car.   
“Dad waits!” Stiles yelled as the car door was slammed shut.

Stiles watched him disappear into the heavy dense woods he sat there listening; he wondered if he should use the radio and call for his father’s deputies. He was about to reach for it when a something slammed against the bonnet of the car. Jumping out of his skin he looked up to see a dark haired teen his hand covered in blood. “OH MY GOD!” Stiles flung himself out of the car almost falling out as he rushes over to the injured teen. “Holy shit what happens?” He yelled as the teen falls into his arms and groans in pain.   
“W-Werewolf!” The boy cries out as he pressed his hand to his side.   
“DAD!” Stiles yells hoping his father hasn’t run off too far into the woods “DAD!” He yelled again as the dark haired boy clung to him.

A howl broke through their panic state mind and they held their breath “Shit its coming!” The injured teen said, biting his lip Stiles turns to look into the back of the car and remembers seeing a case for a shotgun.   
“Come on there is a gun in the back of the car,” Stiles tells him as he half carries the boy.   
“I feel sick.”  
“Puke on the car.” The whisky eyed teen mumbled, as he pressed boy up against the back and then pulled the boot open. He started to pull out his bags and boxes to get to the long back case. Opening the case he pulled it out.   
“W-Why is it in a case?” The injured teen asked  
“I don’t know,” Stiles says as he loaded it, he looked up to see the large wolf-like creature looking back at them. “Shit.” He whispered, the other teen looked up and stared wide-eyed at the wolf with red eyes. Rising the gun he pointed it.   
“Do you know how to fire it?”   
“It’s like riding a bike you never forget.” He breathed; his hands were shaking as he watched the blood drip off the wolf’s teeth as it stalked closer to them.   
“Shoot it!” The injured teen yelled the shotgun went off hitting the large wolf in the shoulder, it knocked it onto its side but it also sent Stiles falling backwards making him hit his head on the car making him dazed. He lost his grip on the gun and watched in horror as the large wolf stood back up.  
“Fuck.” He whimpered “DAD!” Stiles shouted again, hoping the man had heard the gunshots.

The red-eyed wolf snarled and started to run towards them, the dark haired teen and Stiles scrambled to get away from it. It grabbed Stiles legs digging its claws into the skin making him scream, the other teen grabbed him pulled him back as. Another howl sounded and the large silver wolf turned around to face a smaller black sleek wolf. It happens quickly the wolves attacked each other the teens watched as the small wolf other. “STILES!” Came the yell   
“DAD!” The teen yelled as he watched his mud covered father rushes over to them and watched as the wolves fight. There was suddenly a howl and whimper of pain and the large silver wolf dropped dead, John kept his gun pointed at the black wolf and watched it as it looked at the two teens before disappearing into the woods.   
“W-Welcome to Beacon Hills.” The dark haired teen whimpered to Stiles.

Stiles was sat on a hospital bed wincing as the dark haired woman stitched him up, she smiled at him sympathetically as she looped the last bit of thread on the scissors. “Sorry.” She tells him “Your luck it’s not that deep.”   
“Yeah, luck,” Stiles mumbled   
“And thank you for protecting my baby.” Stiles looked up at her and frowned tilting his head to the side, as she turned to pick up bandage.  
“Wait Scott is your son?” The teen asked in shock, as he looked at the teen in the other bed, the boy smiles meekly at Stiles as the dark-haired nurse chuckled at him as she warped his ankle up making him hiss at the movement.  
“Yep, that is my grounded son.”   
“Mum!” Scott whined, but the look she gives him made him frowned and looked down at his wounded.   
“Don’t poke it, Scott.” She tells him before looking back at Stiles “Now come back in a couple of days to get the leg check out, don’t put any wait on it in the meantime. I will get you something to hobble on and if you start to feel unwell or the wound looks like it oozing come and see me, your father knows where I live.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.   
“Does he now?” He mumbled as John walks into the room. Stiles looked at him he was covered in dried mud and steri strips on his head.   
“How is the leg?” He asked   
“Sore, how’s the head?” Stiles asked as his father pulled him into a hug.   
“Sore, I have a killer headache.” He smiles as he holds his son “Thank you, Melissa, for looking after him.”   
“It’s not a problem John; you need to fill out some paperwork for him as he new to the area,” Melissa said,   
“Stay here and don’t get into trouble,” John tells his son and then left the room.

Stiles winced as he turned around and looked at Scott who was sat there pulling his hoodie up. “So your dad is the sheriff?” The dark haired teen said Stiles, nodded as he pushed a pillow up behind his head.  
“Are they dating?” Stiles asked, frowned at him “My dad and your mum are they dating?”   
“No, well at least I don’t think so.” He mumbled, he watched Stiles and sees a sad look in his eyes. “Where you from?” He asked   
“LA I lived with my mum… umm, there was an accident…ummmm so I live with my dad now.” He smiled weakly.   
“I’m sorry.” Scott got up and walked over to him “Ah shit.” He hisses as he hobbled over to Stiles and sits next to him on the bed. “If I’m not to grounded would you like to come over tomorrow for video games and food?” He asked  
“Love to.” He smiled a bit brighter at him. 

There was a knock at the door and both teens looked up to see a dark haired woman walk into the room, she looked at her and talked to someone in the hallway before stepping inside. “Hello, boys I am…”  
“Talia Hale,” Stiles answers with a dull stare. She tilts her head and looks at him up and down before smiling.   
“Ah, I remember you your Claudia’s boy and our Sheriff.” She said Stiles, nodded “I’m sorry about what happens.” Stiles kept quiet as she moves closer to them. “Listen boys I’m here to talk to you about the attack.” She said.   
“You were there?” Scott asked   
“I was the black wolf.” She told them; tilting her head again he looked at Scott and reached out to where the wolf had bitten him. “You’re lucky I came when I did.”   
“What are you saying?” Scott asked   
“She is saying she is a werewolf right?” Stiles asked with his frown deepen…I can’t believe this…he thinks.  
“Clever boy. You were both attacked a rouge alpha but don’t worry he is dead, it means if you turn I will be your alpha.” She looks at Scott,   
“If I turn?” He blinked “Hold on why would I turn and not him!” He points to the teen sat next to him. Stiles frowned at him…it is a good question…he thinks as he looked back at the Talia.   
“I read your medical report the wound wasn’t deep enough for your turn. But you, you were bitten.” There was a knock at the door making her turn to the man at the door.   
“Sheriff’s coming and he is looking pissed.” He tells her. She looks back at Scott and Stiles and smiled at them as she hands them her card.   
“Call me if you change.”


End file.
